deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Detroit
Detroit is the hometown of, and one of the cities visited by, Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background During the , Detroit was one of the world's richest cities and a beating heart of the United States because of the thriving automobile industry. However, at some point after its golden age and before 2007, Detroit lost many of its automobile manufacturers and fell into poverty. In 2007, looking to increase the efficiency of advanced prosthetics production and wanting to rejuvenate Detroit through the mechanical augmentation industry, David Sarif purchased and overhauled an old auto factory in Detroit and converted it into the first auto-mechanical augmentation factory, giving the city new life. In 2027, Detroit is an economically segregated city. It is divided into two types of areas: the high-rise contemporary buildings of Sarif Industries and company, and the dilapidated tenements and abandoned buildings primarily under the control of the street gangs. The Downtown Apartments at Brooklyn Court is home to Chase, Greg and Josie Thorpe, Seurat, Brian Tindall, O'Malley and others. Further afield is the Chiron Building where Adam Jensen has his apartment. There is also a LIMB clinic here and a black market arms dealer in the gas station. Finally, there is the police station, the convention center and Derelict Row. Locations *Sarif Industries Headquarters *Detroit Police Station *Detroit Convention Center *Derelict Row *L.I.M.B. Clinic *Downtown Apartments *Chiron Building *Milwaukee Junction *Highland Park Missions The following missions take place or start in the city of Detroit: Main missions (part 1) *Visiting the L.I.M.B. Clinic *Investigating the Suicide Terrorist *Stopping the Transmission *Extraction *Extraction (2) *The Transmission *Following the Clues in Highland Park *Whispers of Conspiracy Side quests (part 1) *Paging Adam Jensen *Lesser Evils *One Good Turn Deserves Another *Motherly Ties *Cloak & Daggers *Voices from the Dark Main Missions (Part 2) *Confronting Sarif *Finding Isaias Sandoval *Cashing in Old Favors Side quests (part 2) *Acquaintances Forgotten *Smash the State Notes *Brooklyn Court is likely the first section the player will encounter and is home to Chase, Greg and Josie Thorpe. *In the LIMB clinic, the player can buy Praxis kits. *The city has several apartment complexes that can be raided for loot. *An easter egg can be found along with side explorer experience (200 XP) in the Sarif HQ by entering a vent found as you head out to the helipad. The vent leads to a downwards ladder, and on the middle platform is a stuffed lion doll hidden behind a box. *During either visit to Detroit, players can find a sniper rifle, some ammo and a pocket secretary in a vent on the roof of the gas station where Grayson operates. The secretary reads that the recipient fire on the space between the police and the protesters to start a riot. *On the second visit, a "prophet" on the basketball court predicts somewhat cryptically the plot of the first Deus Ex: "There is a sickness coming ... grey and deadly" (The Grey Death) "It will come on the backs of the twelve kings (Majestic Twelve), and we will bow to them." People there whistle the theme to the first Deus Ex. *During the second visit to Detroit, the riot actually happens while the player is exploring. If the player has acquired the jumping augmentation, they can reach a point where they can see over the large gate blocking the rioting area. There is actually about 30 police officers directly in front of the gate shooting behind riot shields while many hundred rioters cause destruction behind while fire rages. Behind the rioters there are also large machines intended to stop the rioters and more officers defending people. This is surprising considering the player is not even supposed to see behind the gate, and Eidos' attention to detail is evident. Trivia * According to the developers, the Detroit city hub was heavily influenced by the Hell's Kitchen level of the original Deus Ex.DXHR Dev Vault: Level Design Philoshophy (Part Two). Eidos Montréal blog. Archived from the original on August 27, 2018. Developer quotes Gallery DX3 Detroit landscape.jpg|Landscape of Detroit Sarif HQ exterior2.jpg|Sarif Industries Headquarters LIMB clinic Detroit.jpg|Detroit LIMB clinic Detroit street1.jpg|A building in Detroit Detroit Police Station.jpg|Detroit Police Station Bank of Detroit.jpg|Bank of Detroit Chiron Building.jpg|Chiron Building exterior Detroit street2.jpg|Various advertisements in the city Detroit lift.jpg|A view of Detroit from the Sarif HQ elevator Detroit Subway.jpg|Dancers in the Detroit subway Information Detroit.jpg|Map of Detroit Detroit protestsigns.jpg|Anti-augmentation signs from a protest Detroit Picus ad.jpg|Picus advertisement found in the city Detroit2.png|Street in Detroit Detroit.png|View of the city from above DX3 Detroit city skyline.jpg|Detroit skyline DX3 modern building.jpg|Concept art of a modern building Detroit overhead rail.jpg|An overhead rail line Detroit riot trailer.jpg|Anti-augmentation riots Detroit from apartment.jpg|Detroit concept art Detroit Limb Clinic concept.jpg|LIMB Clinic concept art Detroit concept 2.jpg|Concept art of a Detroit street Detroit concept 3.jpg|Bank of Detroit concept Detroit concept.jpg|Building concept Detroit concept 6.jpg|Additional building concept Detroit concept street.jpg|LIMB clinic area with early design for the Il Metamorfoso billboard References ru:Детройт Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution locations Category:Cities